La Poisse
by SoleilBreton
Summary: UA. crack!fic. 4 mains. Sam, rétrogradé à la permanence de l'accueil du commissariat pour avoir fait remarquer à Fury que le cuir, c'est vraiment BDSM comme délire quand même, voit depuis quelques temps un pas-si-pauvre-que-ça type venir déposer plainte pour vol.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ceci est une crack!fic à quatre mains, écrit pendant le trajet Montpellier-Rennes, en bus (avec escale de trois jours à Bordeaux), dont les autrices sont Obviously Enough (la Grrââââânde !) en italique dans le texte, et moi-même donc, en gras.  
**_

 _ **Issue d'un cauchemar éveillé, un fait réel comme dit l'expression consacrée, elle a permis à une âme en peine, d'épancher sa frustration et sa détresse.**_

 _ **Voici donc l'histoire presque vraie de la Poisse !**_

* * *

 _ **La Poisse :**_

 **« Mais c'était pour rire chef !**

 **\- Et voyez comme je ris Wilson. Je ris. Je me gausse. J** **'ai tellement d'humour que je vous envoie au bureau des plaintes de l'accueil** _ **pour la blague.**_

 **\- Oubliez ce que j** **'ai dit. Le cuir, c'est très classe. Viril. Vous ressemblez à un méchant de comics book. Un de ceux qu'on ne peut pas battre.**

 **\- Et c** **'est le cas, Wilson. On ne peut pas me battre. Maintenant, hors d'ici et allez prendre vos nouvelles fonctions ! »**

 _Sam n_ _'était pas censé regarder la pendule pendant que Madame Lee, 93 ans, dont le chien ne mangeait ses croquettes qu'une fois sur deux et lui causait déjà suffisamment de soucis, déposait plainte pour vol de son sac à main et ça c'était le pompon !_

 _Il n_ _'était pas censé, mais il regardait la pendule dans un soupir discret._

 **Il avait beau reprendre les questions usuelles, apparemment, d** **écrire les problèmes de vers de Féroce semblait plus important que l'heure ou le lieu du vol.**

 **Et la salle d** **'attente ne désemplissait pas.**

 **En tant qu** **'inspecteur, Sam savait repérer les raisons de la présence de chaque personne aperçue. Untel, avec son coquard devait venir pour coups et blessures. Les deux femmes dont l'une était en larmes devaient attendre pour quelque chose de vraiment pas joyeux. Quant au type avec un blouson de cuir luxueux, ce devait être pour un vol.**

 _Finalement, lorsque les soucis de poils, de griffes et de phobie des chats du bichon eurent_ _été abordés, Sam put dire à Stanette Lee d'aller à sa banque pour faire opposition, pendant qu'il ferait tout son possible pour retrouver le vaurien susmentionné._

 _Mais ensuite, il dut hausser le ton avec Peter parce que_ _« enculé de colocataire » était sans doute homophobe, mais certainement pas un nom valide, et « face de cul » loin d'être une description qu'il pouvait entrer dans la base de données._

 **Heureusement, il n** **'eut pas à prendre en charge les deux femmes qui demandèrent à être reçues par une policière. Il cria donc au suivant et l'homme à la veste de luxe se leva et marcha d'un pas conquérant vers le bureau de Sam. L'inspecteur temporairement rétrogradé put l'observer attentivement. Il portait des lunettes réfléchissantes et un bouc parfaitement taillé. Son blouson n'était pas son seul vêtement hors de prix et il portait en prime une montre rutilante qui hurlait « Il est diamant et demi ! » à quiconque jetait un œil dessus.**

 **« Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda aimablement Sam.**

 **\- Je viens d** **époser plainte, répondit le riche.**

 **\- Vous** **êtes en effet au bureau de dépôt de plainte, rétorqua Sam sarcastique. Vous pouvez certainement m'en dire plus.**

 **\- Vol. Pour vol. Plainte pour vol. On m** **'a volé mon portefeuille.**

 **\- D** **'accord, fit Sam qui s'auto-congratula mentalement : son flair n'était pas élimé. Date et lieu du vol ?**

 **\- Ce matin, dans le bus, cracha l** **'homme. Ma voiture était en panne, et j'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire livrer une autre de mon garage. Et comme mon assistante a refusé de m'emmener à mon rendez-vous, sous prétexte que je suis insupportable quand c'est pas moi qui conduit, elle m'a forcé à prendre le bus. »**

 _Sam s_ _'arrêta un instant devant son ordinateur. Ah. D'accord._

 _« Avez-vous une heure précise à donner ?_

 _\- J_ _'ai répondu 'Je vous en prie' au type qui prenait mon portefeuille dans ma poche arrière, et songeant à notre aimable rencontre, j'ai regardé ma montre pour savoir s'il était plutôt 8h12 ou 8h13. »_

 _Sam suspendit sa prise de notes et tourna la t_ _ête vers le sourire contrarié mais satisfait de son plaignant. Ceci allait tellement se terminer comme l'engueulade avec M. Parker._

 _« Nous allons reprendre depuis le début, avec calme et politesse, affirma-t-il en supprimant le paragraphe de son encadré. Votre nom s'il vous plaît._

 _\- Tony Stark._ _»_

 _Sam ouvrit d_ _émesurément les yeux._

 _« Vous avez une pièce d'identité ?_

 _\- Vous voulez la couverture de Closer ou de Vanity Fair ?_ _»_

 **L** **'homme retira ses lunettes réfléchissantes et Sam devait avouer que sans, il avait bien plus l'air de ressembler à Tony Stark.**

 **« Vous avez pris le bus ? s'étonna Sam.**

 **\- Je vous ai dit que mon assistante m** **'avait forcé. Suivez un peu !**

 **\- Nom complet, s** **'il vous plaît, se rattrapa Sam.**

 **\- Anthony Edward Stark. S.T.A.R.K,** **épela-t-il. Au cas où vous auriez aussi oublié comment l'écrire. »**

 **Sam serra les dents. Ce n** **'était que quelques heures au bureau des plaintes, et il en avait déjà marre. Il était inspecteur ! Merde !**

 _Ca lui apprendrait_ _à faire des commentaires vestimentaires à son patron. Plus jamais de sa vie !_

 _Il reprit calmement :_

 _« Puisqu'apparemment vous n'avez pas vu l'auteur du délit, à quelle heure avez-vous constaté l'absence de l'objet ?_

 _\- En cherchant mes clefs, devant mon bureau. Dison, 9h07._ _»_

 _Devant la pause du flic, Tony explicita apr_ _ès un soupir intérieur._

 _« Parce que mon assistante m'apporte mon café à 9h05, qu'il était encore chaud, mais je ne l'avais pas fini lorsqu'elle m'a apporté les dossiers à 9h10. Il était donc 9h07. »_

 _Le sourcil de l_ _'agent n'était pas redescendu, Tony faillit se fâcher mais continua à la place :_

 _« Les voisins de Kant réglaient leurs horloges quand il passait devant chez eux lors de sa promenade matinale. Considéré mon assistante comme sa réincarnation et marquez '9h07'. »_

 _Sam ne chercha pas plus loin, tapa docilement l_ _'heure du constat de l'absence, et s'enquit pour être sûr :_

 _« Donc vous pensez qu'on vous l'a volé dans le bus. Pas dans la rue, dans l'ascenseur…_

 _\- C_ _'est la première fois que je me fais voler mon portefeuille, et aussi la première fois que je prends le bus. Vous la voyez la corrélation ?_

 **\- Corr** **élation ne signifie pas causalité, sentencia Sam.**

 **\- C** **'est juste, admit Stark avec mauvaise volonté. Disons qu'il a probablement été volé dans le bus bondé, plutôt que dans la rue devant les agents de sécurité de Stark Industries ou devant les portiers de mon hôtel particulier. »**

 **Sam se retint de pousser un long soupir et nota** **« probablement dans le bus » sur le procès-verbal.**

 **« J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de témoin du vol ? dit-il en espérant expédier la suite et pouvoir prendre une pause bien méritée.**

 **\- J** **'ai oublié de demander leurs identités aux passagers avec moi, suis-je bête ! J'aurais dû passer une annonce ! »**

 **Il avait cru candidement que Stark r** **épondrait simplement « non ». Il était beaucoup trop optimiste.**

 **« Nous allons passer au contenu détaillé de l'objet du vol et de sa valeur.**

 **\- Le portefeuille vaut** **à lui seul plusieurs centaines de dollars. Et il contenait ce qu'un portefeuille contient. Papiers d'identité, permis, cartes bancaires, pluriel, cartes de membre dans plusieurs clubs, et je ne veux pas dire boîte de nuit, cinq cents dollars en billets et je crois que j'ai fait le tour. »**

 _Sam expira discr_ _ètement par le nez en baissant les yeux. Ce fut une grave erreur car la montre de son plaignant lui gueula « Il est diamant trois-quarts, sale pauvre ! » et fut la goutte d'eau qui lui colla la migraine. Il toléra quelques réponses condescendantes supplémentaires à l'enregistrement de la plainte, imprima tous les papiers d'usage, et congédia Monsieur CRC (Connard Riche et Célèbre) pour aller se prendre un café-aspirine._

 **« Mais chef, ça fait** _ **une semaine !**_

 **\- Et alors Wilson ? Un probl** **ème avec l'accueil ?**

 **\- Je suis inspecteur, j** **'ai des dossiers à gérer à n'en plus finir ! Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre à l'accueil deux semaines !**

 **\- Combien de lettres dans BDSM Wilson ?**

 **\- Euh, quatre chef, r** **épondit Sam en ayant peur de la suite.**

 **\- Bien. Ca fait donc quatre semaines** **à l'accueil.**

 **\- Mais, mes dossiers ?**

 **\- Rogers s** **'en sort comme un chef. Je lui ai envoyé Barnes pour le suppléer. »**

 **L** **'affront était tellement énorme que Sam ne trouva pas quoi répondre, et il eut à peine le temps de penser « salopard de Barnes qui me pique ma place », qu'il se trouvait à nouveau derrière le bureau de bois usé à appeler au suivant.**

 **Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand CRC, alias Stark, se pointa devant lui.**

 **« Vous avez encore pris le bus ? fut la première chose qui passa les lèvres de Sam avant qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher.**

 **\- Non, r** **épondit sombrement Stark. Le métro. Soit disant qu'il faut que je me rapproche du quotidien des gens pour les comprendre. Et c'est le téléphone cette fois. »**

 _Il fallut tout le seul contr_ _ôle acquis pendant la semaine dite « du B » pour ne pas se mettre à glousser comme un dindon ayant respiré trois ou quatre gallons de gaz euphorisant._

 _« Modèle de téléphone, s'il vous plaît, dit-il d'un ton impassible en remplissant la case 'plaignant' par Anthony Edward S.T.A.R.K (putain)_

 _\- Starkphone 9._ _»_

 _Sam fit une pause, et CRC haussa un sourcil. L_ _'expression faciale lui était certes devenue familière, mais elle ne lui avait certainement pas manqué._

 _« Ils ont affiché la pub du 7 ce matin devant le poste._

 _\- C_ _'est moi qui les conçois. Normal que j'ai de l'avance sur les consommateurs. »_

 _Le nombre de pronoms de la premi_ _ère personne du singulier dans les phrases de ce type était tout bonnement hallucinant._

 **N** **éanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié du type. Vivant dans une bulle hors du monde, les deux fois om il en sortait, il se faisait piquer un truc. Pas vraiment encourageant.**

 **« Une idée des circonstances du vol ?**

 **\- Ouais. Je suis plut** **ôt sûr que mon ex a fait exprès de me faire prendre le métro pour qu'il m'arrive un truc. C'est totalement son genre. D'embaucher quelqu'un pour me piquer un truc aussi. En fait, je pense qu'il a provoqué la dispute d'hier pour me forcer à me mélanger aux gens, histoire d'avoir une opportunité de voler mon téléphone, pour vérifier si je vois quelqu'un d'autre. Il est jaloux à ce point. »**

 **Il y avait beaucoup trop d** **'informations non-désirées dans cette tirade.**

 **« Vous avez des preuves ? hasarda Sam.**

 **\- Bien s** **ûr que non ! Loki est trop intelligent pour laisser des preuves !**

 **\- Quand je demandais des circonstances, c** **'était pour avoir des informations sur des choses plus triviales. Comme l'emplacement de votre téléphone. Poche arrière ou poche intérieure par exemple, ça nous orientera sur le profil du voleur.**

 **\- Ah. Poche int** **érieure. »**

 **Ils allaient peut-** **être aller plus vite que la première fois.**

 _Ce ne fut absolument pas le cas, mais c_ _'était beau de sa part d'avoir espéré. Et tout comme la dernière fois, ils se quittèrent au bord du crêpage de chignons chimériques, d'un côté parce que Sam se découvrait une allergie de type moyen à grave à l'expression « moi, je », de l'autre, parce que ce type à l'accueil posais soit des questions stupides, soit formées de termes aberrants. « A combien estimez-vous la valeur du bien ? » ou « Souhaitez-vous porter plainte contre X ou déposer une main courante sur votre ex ? », à quoi il avait répondu « votre salaire annuel » puis « c'est mon ex, c'est dans le titre. Pourtant formulé comme ça, vous m'incitez à le peloter. Vous suivez ou ça se passe comment ? »_

 **Alors quand Sam vit arriver Stark la semaine d** **'après, il réfléchit à se faire subitement porter pâle. Mais il était inspecteur de police à New-York, il avait donc des nerfs d'acier et une patience d'ange.**

 **« Ma voiture, lâcha Stark sans même dire bonjour. »**

 **Sam** **était à deux doigts de l'envoyer au diable, mais quelques connexions se firent dans son esprit.**

 **« Laissez-moi deviner. Une Porsche ?**

 **\- Comment-** **»**

 **D** **'une geste autoritaire de la main, il fit taire son interlocuteur et décrocha le téléphone de service où il composa le numéro 1944, le numéro interne de son bureau.**

 **« Steve ? Vire Barnes de mon bureau, je reprends mon poste. J'ai un nouveau cas à ajouter au dossier du gang des Porsche. Rien à foutre de Fury, c'est mon dossier. »**

 **Il raccrocha et tendit une main** **à Stark qui semblait incertain.**

 **« Je suis l'inspecteur Wilson, de la brigade antigang. C'est moi qui vais instruire votre dossier. Suivez-moi, nous allons dans mon bureau. »**

 _Il fallut_ _à Tony tout le self-control acquis pendant les trois semaines dites « de la poisse » pour ne pas laisser tomber sa machoire à terre._

 _Le type auquel il se r_ _éférait auprès de Pepper sous les termes « poulet qui prend mes plaintes » était_ _ **inspecteur de la brigade antigang de la police de New-York**_ _? Il avait un_ _ **bureau**_ _?_

 _Oh, merde. Il lui parlait comme_ _à un sous-fifre de sous-fifre de sous-fifre (probablement de sous-fifre), depuis la seconde où il était entré dans le commissariat pour déclarer le vol de son portefeuille._

 _Il promit de ne faire aucune mention de cet_ _élément à Pepper. Au-cune._

 _« Mes excuses Mr. Stark, lança l'inspecteur (mieux valait tard que jamais, songea Tony en s'efforçant de rayer de sa tête la dénomination de « poulet qui prend mes plaintes » ASAP), mais nous n'avons qu'une machine à café, à la brigade antigang. »_

 _Il l_ _'avait mené dans des dédales de couloirs et planté devant une grosse antiquité. De celles qu'ils avaient au MIT il y avait bien vingt ans, qui fonctionnaient en broyant des chaussettes sales et rajoutaient, pour la couleur et le goût, une lichette de pétrole et de savon liquide._

 _Mais Tony, apr_ _ès trois vols en trois semaines, était à ça de l'épuisement psychique et accepterait n'importe quel usurpateur de café susceptible d'apporter une once de réconfort._

 _Tout d_ _'abord, il crut que le fossile, tout comme ça lui était arrivé maintes fois durant ses années étudiantes, allait considérer ses pièces comme un généreux don et ne rien faire couler en retour qu'un silence reconnaissant._

 _Mais ses craintes furent dissip_ _ées quand le son du gobelet qui s'enclenche et celui du tremblement de terre résonnèrent contre les parois en PVC des bureaux._

 _Il se pencha pour r_ _écupérer son jus de sous-vêtements divers, mais il commença par se brûler le bout des doigts, puis trouva le contenant de plastique rose bonbon anormalement léger._

 _La grille de r_ _écupération était inondée de son double expresso._

 _« Ca a coulé à côté, constata l'inspecteur d'un ton perplexe. C'est pas arrivé depuis quatre ans. »_

 _Le policier le contempla longtemps, si longtemps que Tony eut envie de lui hurler dessus ou de fondre en larmes plusieurs fois_

 _« C'est pas rester chez vous la solution. Vous allez vous électrocuter avec votre grille-pain. Vous devez absolument, et de toute urgence, soigner votre karma. »_

 **Mais avant de partir pour nourrir les petits somaliens, ou donner du temps aux restos du c** **œur, il lui fallait la déposition de Stark. Et pour avoir une déposition claire et précise, il fallait caresser du milliardaire dans le sens du poil. Il prit donc le temps de s'arrêter devant le bureau de Carter, inspectrices aux stups, qui emmenait toujours son thermos de café.**

 **« Désolée Sam, fit-elle. Je viens de boire la dernière goutte. Mais attends, j'ai une canette de coca, pas vraiment fraîche, mais il y a de la caféine dedans. »**

 **Etonnamment, Stark ne fit pas le difficile. Il devait vraiment** **être à bout.**

 **Enfin, ils arriv** **èrent dans le bureau de Sam et Steve. Barnes avait laissé ses dossiers en bordel, et Sam jura dans sa barbe des insultes colorées à l'encontre de son collègue, qui firent rougir Steve, mais et c'était une première, sourire Stark.**

 **Puis, ils pass** **èrent à la partie déposition. Stark fut beaucoup plus concis et conciliants que les deux fois précédentes (et Sam se doutait que le CRC l'avait fait exprès).**

 **« Ce n'est pas tant la voiture qui m'emmerde, dit Stark, que l'ordinateur qu'il y a dedans, et qui contient des documents ultraconfidentiels, des projets pour le Pentagone. Mais le point positif, c'est que depuis mes mésaventures, je suis devenu un peu parano. J'ai placé des puces GPS dans un peu toutes mes affaires. Si la poisse ne me poursuit pas jusqu'au bout, il devrait être simple de retrouver la voiture et l'ordinateur. »**

 **Il fut coup** **é dans son explication par l'ouverture violente de la porte sur un Fury furibond.**

 **« Wilson ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là au milieu de la semaine S ?**

 **\- J** **'ai une nouvelle piste sur le gang des Porsche, chef ! »**

 **Stark se leva et tendit la main** **à Fury d'un air excessivement sérieux, le coude collé au côté. Il prit la main du commissaire dans une poigne de fer.**

 **« Anthony Stark, enchanté. Je suis bluffé par la compétence de vos inspecteurs. Soyez certain que j'en féliciterai le Maire. C'est un ami. »**

 **Fury crispa la mâchoire, et plissa les yeux pour finalement battre en retraite.**

 **« Bon travail Wilson. Vous n'oublierez pas de briefer Coulson. »**

 **Sur ce, il claqua la porte derri** **ère lui.**

 **« Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez au bureau des plaintes ? questionna Stark.**

 **\- J** **'étais sous couvertures, répondit Sam avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable. »**

 **Ca aurait pu passer si Steve n** **'avait pas gloussé.**

 **« Il a dit beaucoup trop fort que le grand manteau de cuir du chef donnait plus l'impression de travailler dans un donjon BDSM plutôt qu'un commissariat. »**

 **Stark explosa positivement de rire.**

 **« Les cellules ne doivent pas aider, c'est sûr, renchérit-il. »**

 **Sam sourit** **à son tour.**

 _« Avec les menottes et le fouet, j'estime avoir entièrement raison._

 _\- Les menottes, je visualise bien, mais s_ _'il a réellement un fouet, le maire est réellement un ami. Je peux le faire muter à San Francisco votre boss. »_

 _Le petit froncement de nez qu_ _'eut son collègue fit se dire à Steve que certes, cette nouvelle « piste » avait typiquement le genre de physique sur lequel craquait Sam, mais nom de nom quel connard c'était._

 _« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, avança Sam d'un ton trop calme selon Steve. Être à l'accueil a le mérite de m'apprendre l'humilité. »_

 _Ce fut_ _à ce moment que Steve décida d'aller se chercher un café._

* * *

 ** _Est-ce la fin ?  
_**

 ** _Ça ressemble à la fin._**

 ** _Maaaaaiiiiiis !_**

 ** _Si vous voulez une suite, nous faisons un honteux chantage à la review !_**

 ** _Nous fixons donc notre motivation pour un deuxième chapitre à 15 reviews ! Qui dit mieux ? 15 ? 15 ? Personne ? Va pour 15 reviews alors !_**

 ** _A dans 15 reviews =D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**BON ! Après un an et demi, voici la suite de La Poisse. Toujours une crackfic! toujours bourrée de fautes (très probablement. Y en a plein dans le chapitre 1, il y en a forcément dans celui-là), toujours à quatre mains sans retouche.**_

 _ **On va être fair-play cette fois et ne pas faire de chantage à la review, seulement préciser qu'il y aura probablement une partie 3, et qu'elle arrivera quand elle arrivera (ce qui est ma devise ces derniers temps)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous allez sinon rire, au moins sourire devant nos pitreries !**_

 _ **Soleil**_

* * *

La Poisse

Chapitre 2

 **Soleil**

 _Obvy_

 **La particularité du gang des Porsche était qu'une partie de la surveillance se passait sur le Darkweb. Les Porsche volées servaient systématiquement à des délits filmés, qui atterrissaient sur une plateforme de vidéos en ligne. C'était l'équipe de Coulson qui se chargeait de ce volet de l'affaire.**

 **Sam pilota donc Stark jusqu'aux bureaux du chouchou de Fury pour que le milliardaire leur donne les infos des puces GPS planquées dans ses affaires.**

 **En entrant dans l'antre des geeks, Stark fronça le nez.**

" **Les gars, c'est pas avec ces bécanes que vous allez coincer les criminels."**

 **Coulson eut l'air d'avoir avalé un truc pas frais.**

" **C'est avec ces bécanes que nous avons démantelé-"**

 **Il ne put continuer, Stark lui coupa la parole.**

" **Je vais en parler au Maire. J'ai des ordinateurs à donner de toute façon. Me remerciez pas.**

 **Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua Coulson vexé."**

 _Tony regardait les vieux Lenovo avec un air affligé. Ils avaient si peu de moyens à la NYPD ?_

" _Et donc, le gang des Porsche ? Ils en ont revendues plusieurs ?_

 _C'est bien ça le pire, soupira son inspecteur en s'approchant d'une parodie d'ordinateur. Ils ne les revendent pas."_

 _Il afficha une vidéo sur une plateforme - DarkTube, quel manque d'originalité - où l'on voyait deux personnes masquées au volant d'une Porsche, roulant à toute vitesse sur une plage le soir. Les masques étaient ceux de Chewbacca et Dark Vador. L'inspecteur avança jusqu'à la fin, où on les voyait se garer devant un commissariat et partir discrètement._

" _On table sur une dizaine de personnes. Leur dernier méfait consistait en un parcours GTA dans New-York. Ils ont mis des tremplins et des obstacles dans tout Manhattan."_

 **Sam se délecta de l'expression faciale outrée de Stark.**

" **Ils font ça pour des vues ? s'exclama-t-il.**

 **Et pour l'argent. A chaque direct, les spectateurs peuvent envoyer des dons. C'est de l'argent propre. On ne peut pas utiliser légalement cet argent pour les retrouver. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils ne revendent pas les Porsche.**

 **Monsieur, intervint une des geeks, une dénommée Skye. Ils sont en direct.**

 **Déjà ? s'exclama Sam ahuri."**

 **Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir deux personnes portant pour l'un un masque de Barack Obama et pour l'autre de Michelle Obama, au volant d'une Porsche personnalisée.**

" **Est-ce qu'on voit l'ordinateur ? demanda Stark anxieusement.**

 **Non, la caméra reste pointée sur la route, répondit Skye."**

 **Stark jura si fort que Sam se sentit obligé de le rassurer.**

" **En aussi peu de temps, ils n'auront pas eu le temps de le vendre. On peut tenter de le pister en attendant.** _On sait où ils sont ? s'enquit l'inspecteur à son collègue. On devrait pouvoir les attraper cette fois._

 _Trop tard, marmonna Coulson impuissant, les yeux rivés sur le direct."_

 _Barack Obama avait donné un coup de volant qui l'envoya défoncer la vitrine d'un Starbucks. Atterré, Tony vit les deux braqueurs sortir du désastre carrossier qu'était devenue sa voiture et lancer :_

" _Les mains en l'air et tous tes muffins myrtille chocolat blanc ! Et si tu me demandes mon prénom, je t'éclate façon guerre en Irak !"_

 _Les braqueurs s'enfuirent avec leur larcin, et le direct se termina. Le silence s'installa dans le bureau._

" _Casanova, balbutia Stark. Tombée dans un braquage à la voiture bélier. Pour des muffins."_

 **Compatissant, Sam lui tapota l'épaule, avant de réaliser.**

" **Vous avez appelé votre voiture Casanova ?**

 **C'est mieux que Titine, répondit Stark. Et ça va mieux à une Porsche.**

 **Skye, envoyez une patrouille pour sécuriser les lieux, ordonna Coulson.**

 **Je vais sur place avec Stark, annonça Sam. Il est le seul à pouvoir utiliser son ordinateur."**

 **Stark parut soudainement surexcité.**

" **Je vais être autorisé à aller sur une scène de crime ? Est-ce que vous pourrez dire "Il est avec moi" avec un air badass au planton ?"**

 _Quel âge mental avait ce type au juste, songea Sam en lui marmonnant que non même pas en rêve, et que s'il continuait, il le laissait dehors._

 _Ils furent au Starbucks en quelques exaspérantes minutes pour contempler l'intolérable : Casanova encastrée dans le logo vert et blanc de l'enseigne._

" _L'ordinateur n'y est pas, les informa Skye avec une expression exaspérée._

 _Tout va bien vieux ? fit Sam qui trouvait au milliardaire un air de crapaud coincé avec une cigarette, sur le point d'exploser._

 _Ils m'agacent ces enfoirés, on se croirait à l'époque de Nerve."_

 _La mine de l'inspecteur s'assombrit et Tony se sentit obligé de demander :_

" _Nerve ?_

 **Une application illégale. Ca avait foutu une pagaille pas possible à l'époque. Gagner des sous en faisant des gages de plus en plus dangereux."**

 **Stark n'insista pas, occupé à retourner toute la voiture dans l'espoir de retrouver son foutu ordinateur. Il finit par sortir et pousser un cri de rage.**

" **Ces petits salopiots ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça !"**

 **A l'incrédulité de Sam, Stark le força plus ou moins à le suivre chez lui pour, il citait "traquer ces enfoirés avec du vrai matos et pas deux bouts de silicium en fin de vie", fin de la citation.**

 **C'est ainsi que Sam se trouva dans le penthouse de la Tour Stark, la tour la plus clinquante de NYC.**

 _Tony savoura l'expression impressionnée de l'officier de police. C'était sa Tour et, symbole phallique ou pas, il en était fier._

" _Suivez-moi, on va prendre mon ascenseur privé."_

 _Tony salua le réceptionniste en se dirigeant droit vers un miroir, entre les autres ascenseurs. Perplexe, l'inspecteur le vit apposer son index au centre du miroir, déclenchant l'ouverture en deux de la paroi réfléchissante. Le milliardaire entra dans l'ascenseur caché avec l'air très satisfait de lui-même, et l'inspecteur se résigna à le suivre. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux._

" _Vous regardez vraiment trop de films d'espionnage, soupira l'inspecteur alors qu'ils s'envolaient dans les étages._

 _-C'est très cool et je peux le faire, pourquoi je me le refuserai ? fit l'homme d'affaires avec un sourire impeccable."_

 _Enfant gâté, songea le policier en refoulant de toutes ses forces son admiration._

 **Avant d'ouvrir les portes, l'ascenseur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'Atelier (notez que la majuscule s'entendait à l'oral). L'endroit était la caverne d'Ali Baba de toute personne passionnée de technologie. Il y en avait pour des dizaines de millions, mais c'était un bordel monstrueux.**

 **Stark s'avança dans la pièce avec assurance, alors que Sam faisait attention à ne rien toucher, de peur de marcher sur quelque chose qui valait l'entièreté de son salaire annuel.**

" **Si vous voulez quelque chose à boire, il y a un bar sous le tuyau d'aluminium, par là-bas, dit Stark en agitant la main dans une direction vague."**

 **Il n'avait pas besoin d'être très précis, puisqu'il était impossible de louper l'énorme tuyau brillant posé sur une surface déjà encombrée par toutes sortes d'outils inconnus de Sam. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit, envisagea de se servir un verre, s'aperçut qu'il aurait à bouger trop de choses pour ce faire, et abandonna l'idée.**

 **Pendant ce temps, Stark pianotait à toute allure sur un clavier, un écran totalement futuriste devant les yeux. Il parlait aussi tout seul.**

" **JARVIS, entre les données de la caméra, et donne moi toutes les adresses IP par lesquelles elle transite. Il y aura forcément un maillon faible.**

 **Bien monsieur, répondit une voix sortie de nulle part."**

 **Sam sursauta violemment.**

" **Qui est là !"**

 _L'ingénieur le regarda avec un sourire indulgent, de ceux qu'on réserve aux très jeunes enfants qui découvrent le téléphone._

" _C'est mon IA. Intelligence Artificielle._

 _Merci, j'ai vu I Robot, grommela l'inspecteur de police, ses yeux inquiets fouillant le plafond. Et donc ? Quand est-ce qu'elle détruit le monde ?_

 _Il n'y voit pas grand intérêt. Pas vrai JARVIS ?_

 _Nullement monsieur._

 _Tu ne vas nullement conquérir le monde, ou nullement oui ?_

 _Affirmatif, monsieur, fit l'IA avec un semblant de sourire transparaissant dans sa voix."_

 _Cette controverse linguistique faisait affluer l'angoisse et une bonne migraine chez Sam, aussi il tenta de changer de sujet._

" _Vous pensez réussir à localiser votre ordinateur sous quel délai ?_

 **Tout dépendra des informations que collecte JARVIS. J'espère que d'ici ce soir, j'aurai une localisation à vous donner.**

 **Ce soir ? s'étrangla Sam. Mais je fais quoi en attendant ?**

 **Discutez avec moi, je suis plus efficace quand je babile. Et puis, dès qu'on aura la localisation, on fonce.**

 **Pas de nouvelle de votre puce GPS ? Ce serait tout de même plus simple."**

 **Le regard de Stark se fit noir.**

" **Apparemment, la poisse me poursuit. La puce semble ne pas fonctionner. Ou alors quelqu'un l'a trouvée, et l'a détruite."**

 **Sentant qu'ajouter quelque chose ne ferait que jeter du sel sur la plaie, Sam préféra changer de sujet.**

" **Quel est le rôle de JARVIS alors ?**

 **Tu sais, tu peux t'adresser directement à lui, il comprend tout.**

 **J'ai été créé pour assister Monsieur Stark dans tous les domaines, que ce soit la recherche ou juste lui couler un bain."**

 **Les sourcils de Sam crevèrent le plafond, alors que Stark rayonnait.**

" **JARVIS est l'IA la plus perfectionnée du monde, avec prise d'initiatives, et tout.**

 **C'est une chance que vous ne l'ayez pas baptisé Skynet, railla Sam.**

 **J'y ai pensé, mais Pepper, mon assistante, me l'a formellement interdit."**

 **Sam poussa un énorme soupir. Ce type, malgré sa plastique, n'était pas un cadeau. Pourtant, l'inspecteur appréciait son sens de l'humour… la plupart du temps.**

" _Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes dans la police ? renchérit l'ingénieur sans le regarder, ses doigts pianotant Rhapsody in blue sur ses claviers._

 _Six ans cette année, fit Sam après avoir décidé que la question n'était pas si intime._

 _Ca commence à faire. Vous tenez le coup ?"_

 _Sam cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas anticipé l'afflux de souvenirs qu'avait apporté la question._

" _Je… Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, répondit-il prudemment._

 _Moments difficiles ? s'enquit Stark._

 _Brigade antigang de New York. Evidemment que oui."_

 _L'ingénieur devina qu'il était en train de trifouiller dans des plaies douloureuses, aussi il n'insista pas. Il était cependant curieux, et laissa s'écouler quelques secondes de silence pesant, montrant par là qu'il n'était pas contre une histoire moche. L'inspecteur tritura son col d'uniforme, prit une clef anglaise pour la faire tourner dans sa main, la reposa, la reprit, puis s'enquit :_

 _-Vous vous souvenez des Italiens, l'année dernière ?_

 **\- Ouaip. J'ai été au gala de charité pour le flic tombé dans la fusillade, pour soutenir sa famille. C'était le maire qui avait organisé ça.**

 **\- Riley, le flic en question, on était partenaires. Depuis mes débuts. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Je déteste les galas. C'est pas de galas dont on avait besoin, merde, s'énerva Sam. Ce sont de meilleurs équipements, des gilets pare-balles plus efficaces, et une putain de législation contre le port d'arme !"**

 **Sam se concentra. Il devait desserrer les poings, prendre de longues inspirations. Dix mois plus tard, et l'absence de Riley pesait toujours autant. Il y avait encore des jours où il s'attendait à le voir en entrant dans son bureau, mais c'était Steve qui était là.**

 **Steve était très bien. Il était efficace, il avait d'excellents réflexes en opération et faisait peur aux petites frappes à cause de sa musculature improbablement parfaite. Mais il n'était pas Riley.**

" **Désolé, dit Stark."**

 **Il semblait excessivement sérieux, ce qui ne lui allait absolument pas. Sam se força à sourire.**

" **C'est du passé.**

 **Vous n'avez pas envisagé de, je sais pas, raccrocher ?**

 **Je mentirais si je disais que je n'y ai pas songé à un moment. Mais jamais sérieusement. Riley m'aurait arraché la tête si j'avais fait ça."**

 **Cette fois, ce fut un vrai sourire qui éclaira tristement son visage.**

" **Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous importuner, mais j'ai une piste, dit JARVIS faisant inévitablement sursauter Sam qui s'était laissé déconcentrer.**

Tony se détourna à regret des yeux plein de fantômes de l'inspecteur. La conversation avait laissé ressortir des points importants, et ce sur plusieurs plans. Il allait définitivement faire don d'équipement numérique à la brigade. Et il allait aussi chasser Yinsen de son esprit.

-Accouche, mon chéri, dit-il à son I.A.

-Il y a une similitude dans le codage qui m'a redirigé en Albanie, à Singapour, en Ethiopie et finalement dans Hell's Kitchen, New York.

-Bien sûr que les raclures qui m'ont volé Casanova habitent à Hell's Kitchen, marmonna Stark en serrant les dents.

 **Sam se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire ou faire un commentaire sur le nom de la voiture. Il savait également que l'immatriculation était personnalisée évidemment : STRK1CSNV. C'était le dossier le plus ridicule de sa carrière, et il en avait vu des choses.**

" **Affiche-moi tout JARVIS, ordonna Stark sans se douter que Sam riait sous cape derrière lui. Bordel, qui a crypté ce réseau ? C'est le bordel ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il y ait des redondances. Et c'est quoi ce code ?"**

 **Il pianota encore quelques instants avant d'arborer un sourire satisfait.**

" **Je te tiens ! Encore un petit effort ! Ah, merde ! J'ai été repéré ! JARVIS, un peu d'aide !**

 **Tout de suite, monsieur."**

 **Stark continua à donner des ordres, alors que Sam, silencieux, tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'écran, mais tout allait trop vite, et les caractères abscons ne lui disaient strictement rien.**

" **Ahah ! Triompha Sark après une longue lutte. J'ai une adresse et un nom. C'est parti !"**

 **Sam sursauta.**

" **Wouha wouha, attendez, on ne peut pas faire ça comme ça, il y a des procédures-**

 **On s'en branle des procédures. Je suis Tony Stark. Je viole les lois depuis que j'ai onze ans. On est partis !"**

 _Sam passa le trajet au téléphone avec Steve pour tenter d'obtenir un mandat avant qu'ils n'aillent voir cette hackeuse de Hell's Kitchen. Mais la procureure n'avait jamais été une grande fan de Fury, et allait mettre du temps avant de leur obtenir, d'autant qu'ils avaient fait appel à un consultant non officiel pour obtenir cette adresse IP._

 _Le problème étant que Sam était davantage concentré sur la route que sur son coup de fil, car Tony conduisait Don Juan (sa Maserati, donc) de manière assez sauvage. A vrai dire, on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de braquer l'agence bancaire locale._

 _-Ralentissez, Stark, où mes collègues de la circulation vont nous prendre en chasse._

 _-Sam - je peux vous appeler Sam ?- vous râlez pour la forme, ou vous pensez sérieusement qu'une Maserati est faite pour rouler à cinquante à l'heure ?_

 _-Non, vous ne pouvez m'appeler Sam, et non, mais je suis sérieux à propos de mes collègues._

 **Avec un sourire suffisant, Stark appuya sur l'accélérateur, et Sam raffermit sa prise sur l'accoudoir.**

" **Bordel à queue Stark ! Vous allez nous tuer ! vociféra-t-il alors que la procureure décrochait enfin son téléphone.**

 **Vous pouvez rappeler si vous êtes occupé, inspecteur, répondit Mme Hogarth.**

 **Pardon madame. J'ai besoin d'une autorisation de perquisition dans le cadre de l'enquête du gang des Porsche. Nous avons localisé un maillon de la chaîne de… comment déjà ?**

 **J'ai localisé une adresse par laquelle transite le flux de données du direct de DarkTube. L'adresse est dans Hell's Kitchen, un appartement au nom d'une certaine Jessica Jones."**

 **Stark avait parlé suffisamment fort pour être entendu. Il y eu un blanc sur la ligne.**

" **Vous avez bien dit Jessica Jones ? demanda la procureure Hogarth.**

 **Affirmatif madame, répondit Sam.**

 **Vous avez le feu vert."**

 **Sans autre forme de cérémonie, elle raccrocha.**

 _Sam, légèrement surpris, resta à contempler son téléphone. De toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais obtenu un mandat de perquis' aussi facilement. Puis il manqua de se prendre le front sur le tableau de bord, suite à un coup de frein tout aussi subtil que le reste du trajet._

 _-Nous sommes arrivés, chantonna Stark dans une caresse sur son volant. Ecoutez, j'ai un dilemme, d'un côté, il y a laisser mon bébé sans surveillance dans ce quartier infâme, et de l'autre, il y a votre "Il est avec moi", lança le milliardaire avec une voix ridiculement grave et des sourcils trop froncés._

 _-Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas question que je dise ça, affirma Sam en quittant cet engin de mort._

 _Il espéra un instant que l'amour de Stark pour sa voiture le laisse mener cette perquisition tranquillement, mais le milliardaire le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Avant de monter à son tour les marches crasseuses de l'immeuble, il verrouilla la Maseratti en chuchotant :_

 _-Si quelqu'un te touche, tu cries, d'accord ?_

 **L'immeuble était comme tous les immeubles de ce quartier. En briques, mal entretenu, aux couloirs assombries par l'absence de luminaire fonctionnel, et dont les portes en enfilade donnaient plus l'impression d'un établissement pénitentiaire que d'un immeuble d'habitation.**

 **L'appartement visé était celui au bout d'un couloir, dont la vitre avait été remplacée par du papier kraft, sur lequel quelqu'un avait écrit au marqueur noir : J. Jones Détective privée.**

 **Attendez, quoi ?**

 **Sam n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, les deux agents qui devaient l'aider à perquisitionner arrivaient, alors que Stark le pointait du doigt en disant**

" **Je suis avec lui, mais il veut pas le dire."**

 _Sam leva les yeux au ciel, et frappa à la porte de trois coups polis._

 _-Mme Jones ? NYPD, brigade antigang._

 _Etait-il bien raisonnable de garder du papier kraft en guise de fenêtre dans un quartier comme celui-ci, même pour un bureau de fonction ?_

 _Plus important, pourquoi une détective privé s'amuserait-elle à s'afficher sur le darkweb en train de bousiller des Porsche ? Il y avait tout de même d'autres moyens pour arrondir ses fins de mois, comme travailler au coffee shop du coin, livrer des pizzas, ou vendre de la beuh, à la rigueur._

 _La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme irradiant la mauvaise humeur, avec une haleine de Jack Daniels et des cernes lui arrivant presque au menton._

 _-'Jour. Vous avez rendez-vous ?_

 _-Non, mais vous, oui, affirma Sam en brandissant son mandat de perquisition._

 _L'inspecteur ne le vit pas, mais derrière son dos, le milliardaire jaugeait sa réplique d'une moue sceptique._

 _-Vous auriez pu faire mieux, glissa-t-il à l'inspecteur._

 **Sam prit une grande inspiration, répéta intérieurement comme un mantra qu'il devait rester professionnel.**

" **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore, grommela Jones en n'ouvrant pas la porte.**

 **Activité illégale sur le web, relai de diffusion de crime par le darkweb, association de malfaiteurs, appartenance au gang des Porsche, récita Sam en vrac.**

 **Han merde ! jura Jones en ouvrant enfin la porte. Montrez-moi ça voulez-vous?"**

 **Elle arracha le papier des mains de Sam, puis jura à nouveau.**

" **Putain ! Jeri, sale pute !**

 **Vous connaissez la procureure Hogarth ? s'étonna Sam.**

 **Je bosse pour elle, répondit la femme. Entrez, je vais vous expliquer. Elle n'a pas dû apprécier que je couche avec sa maîtresse. Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec le gang des Porsche. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça."**

 **L'appartement sentait le renfermé, le whisky et la cigarette magique. Une merveille. Mais c'était à peu près rangé. C'est ce que se dit Sam avant que Jones n'ouvre un placard et que des dossiers lui tombent sur les pieds.**

 _Tony leva les yeux au ciel alors que son inspecteur se retrouvait embourbé jusqu'aux mollets sous de la paperasse. Il contourna le bureau de la détective pour jeter un oeil par la fenêtre pour vérifier que sa Maserati n'avait pas été volée, elle. Rassuré, il fit volte-face, et se pencha sur le mac de la détective._

 _-Eh, vous, l'interpella la jeune femme. De un, éloignez-vous de mon ordinateur. De deux, vous ne seriez pas Tony Stark ?_

 _-Lui-même, vilaine hackeuse._

 _-Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, je ne savais juste pas que vous étiez consultant pour la NYPD. Rassurez-moi, vous avez pris le bus pour venir ici ?_

 _Comme si les malfrats avaient attendu cette inquiétude pour commettre leur larcin, un vrombissement familier les interrompit, et Tony sentit tout son sang quitter son visage._

 _-Dom Juan, chuchota-t-il. Pas toi._

 _L'inspecteur se précipita à la fenêtre pour regarder la Maserati effectuer un dérapage, et porta un regard désolé sur le milliardaire. Quand il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, Tony affirma :_

 _-C'est définitif, je ne sortirai plus jamais de chez moi._

 _-Non, parce que vous allez vous faire électrocuter par votre grille-pain. Croyez-moi, il faut soigner votre karma, c'est urgent._

 **\- Vous radotez, inspecteur Sam.**

 **\- Parce vous ne profitez pas suffisamment de ma sagesse insondable. Allez, au boulot ! On a une perquiz à mener !**

 **\- Holà ! Attendez ! intervint Jones. Pas si vite ! Je dois vous expliquer deux trois choses avant ça !"**

 **Sam haussa un sourcil et fixa la femme aux valises sous les yeux. Elle avait l'air de n'avoir pas dormi depuis trois mois et vingt-neuf jours.**

" **On vous écoute.**

 **Je suis effectivement en lien avec le gang des Porsche, mais dans le cadre d'une mission de Jeri Hogarth. Je travaille pour elle de temps en temps. Vous pouvez lui demander. De toute façon, je refuse la perquisition. Secret des sources, tout ça tout ça. Mais je peux vous donner quelques tuyaux.**

 **Je vais d'abord vérifier votre histoire. Stark, remettez-vous bon sang ! Vous en avez d'autres des Maserati !"**

 _Romeo et Giulietta sont moins belles que Dom Juan, marmonna le milliardaire._

 _C'est ça, c'est ça, je suis sûr que vous pouvez racheter la même demain en cash. Bien, madame Jones, vos coordonnées, et je vais vous demander de ne pas quitter New York dans les jours qui viennent._

 _Le retour fut particulièrement serré, à quatre dans une voiture de police qui respectait les limitations de vitesse. Stark regardait par la fenêtre avec les bras croisés, semblant contrarié et pensif._

 _-Ils sont bons, finit-il par marmonner. J'avais des systèmes antivols très perfectionnés sur cette voiture, les mêmes que sur ma Porsche._

 _-Vous croyez que c'est mon gang qui vous a volé votre Maserati ? réagit Sam._

 _-Peut-être…_

 _-Ca divergerait de leur mode opératoire._

 _-On le saura dans quelques heures, je suppose. Si c'est eux, ils vont encastrer ma voiture dans un Hard Rock Café pour voler du cheese-cake._

 _-Ne soyez pas si défaitiste._

 _-Parce que vous me trouvez chanceux, ces derniers temps, peut-être ?_

 _Quelques secondes passèrent, puis le milliardaire s'enquit :_

 _-Au fait, pourquoi vous donnez des lettres aux semaines, à la brigade ?_

 **\- Pardon ? fit Sam interloqué**

 **\- Oui, Fury a sorti un truc comme "semaine du S". Ca signifie quoi ? Semaine du stagiaire ? Du sucre ? De la sieste ? De la sodomie...**

 **\- Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit au commissaire pour être collé à l'accueil ?**

 **\- Le coup du donjon BDSM… Ooooooh ! La vache ! J'étais proche en fait avec sodomie.**

 **\- C'est bon Stark. On a compris, râla Sam.**

 **\- Tony. Si je peux vous appeler Sam, vous devez m'appeler Tony."**

 **Les deux flics qui les accompagnaient se taisaient, se faisant tout petit à l'arrière du véhicule, à la place habituellement réservée aux prévenus.**

" **Bon, c'est quoi la suite ? demanda Stark en voulant rompre le silence gênant qui s'était installé.**

 **On vérifie les dire de la dame, puis si elle dit vrai, on lui demande de coopérer. Si j'ai bien compris, elle a infiltré le gang via un ami à elle qui leur file un coup de main de temps en temps. Ca ne va pas être évident de la convaincre de faire la liaison entre eux et nous, mais on devrait y arriver. Avec un peu de chance, le gang a toujours votre ordi.**

 **Ouais, ben excusez-moi si je ne compte pas trop sur la chance. De toute façon, j'ai toujours JARVIS qui cherche de son côté."**

* * *

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis aussi peu constructif que l'est cette histoire !**_

 _ **Merci, bisous !**_


End file.
